


Hombres de Hielo

by AkireMG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting Guns, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una segunda bala en su hombro lo que le devuelve la vista a John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciego

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que escribí hace ya algún tiempo y que, revisando entre mis archivos, reencontré. Ya que siento un gran aprecio por el fandom de Sherlock decidí reeditarlo y arreglar viejos errores de redacción y formato.  
> Sherlock lo merece  
> John lo merece.  
> James lo merece.  
> Esta no es una historia con final feliz.  
> O desarrollo feliz, para tal caso.

Mycroft Holmes.

El Hombre de Hielo.

John dudó de la veracidad de ese apodo en cuanto escuchó a James Moriarty decirlo, pero la incredulidad ya no tiene cupo en su cabeza ahora. Conoce a Mycroft tanto como su relación con Sherlock se lo ha permitido. Lo ha visto a la cara bastantes veces y siempre se pierde al buscar algo en sus ojos; cualquier chispa, cualquier destello que no sea el que aparece cuando analiza y desmenuza la vida de las personas, cuando descubre lo que ni él ni otro ser humano además de Sherlock y Moriarty podrían descubrir.

John nunca se ha topado con algún gesto que no sea producto de su elaborada actuación, que no sea solamente Mycroft aparentando que siente de verdad.

No hay rastro de humanidad en esos ojos de cromo. John ve, intenta observar y se percata de que está ciego. Ciego a lo que es Mycroft Holmes. Ciego a lo que es Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft es un Hombre de Hielo.

 _Uno_.

Existen más como él en el mundo.

John tiene miedo de preguntarle al dios en el que cree desde que era un niño la razón por la que deja a ese tipo de seres venir a la tierra y vivir entre los demás que son simples humanos como él. Tiene miedo porque quizá podría obtener la respuesta.

Es duro, pero sabe que no importa cuántas veces le diga a Sherlock que se preocupa por él. Simplemente no importa; no sus _‘no quiero verte salir herido de las persecuciones’_ o esos _‘te amo’_ que quieren escapársele de vez en cuando. Cualquier cosa que diga es inútil porque Sherlock es impenetrable. Es una coraza contra la que se pierde toda la energía intentando hacerle una grieta. Sherlock, humano y mortal, ha borrado datos de su cerebro desde que tiene consciencia. Entre esos archivos basura, junto al funcionamiento del Sistema Solar, se encontraba su capacidad de sentir.

Hizo lo mismo que Mycroft.

Siguió los pasos de ese hermano mayor que en algún momento fue su modelo ideal.

Mientras prepara el té en la mañana y envía miradas esporádicas a Sherlock, quien está sentado en el sofá frente al suyo y se encuentra abstraído en su ‘Palacio Mental’, John se pregunta si de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para tener un espacio recóndito y minúsculo dentro de esa impresionante construcción imaginaria. Se pregunta si es lo suficientemente relevante como para gozar del privilegio de ser recordado.

John estaría gradecido de tener un espacio permanente dentro de la cabeza de Sherlock, pero ya que no puede estar seguro de ello, mejor regresa su atención a la tetera y la cantidad correcta de azúcar para cada taza.

 Prefiere seguir siendo ciego a que Sherlock le dé una respuesta similar a la que teme de su dios. La ignorancia en mejor que vivir el derrumbe de la estabilidad que ha construido en sus años siendo compañero de Sherlock.

Prefiere dejar una taza de té caliente en la mesa de centro y alejarse sin ser visto; mucho más que eso, alejarse sin ser _notado_. Planea continuar haciéndolo hasta que Sherlock decida que ya no quiere recibir ni siquiera una taza de té de su parte, hasta que le ponga fin a su pequeña vorágine de dolor.

Greg llama a Sherlock dos días más tarde. El caso llama la atención del detective. John lo sigue cuando sale del apartamento y aguarda a que Sherlock resuelva el misterio con las pocas evidencias que les dan en Scotland Yard. Este caso lleva los lleva a perseguir al principal sospechoso ellos mismos. John ayuda en la persecución corriendo por calles y callejones con su pistola en la mano, cubriendo a Sherlock y listo para disparar en caso de que el presunto criminal esté armado.

Piensa que será como en esas tantas otras veces cuando no se necesitó gastar ni una sola bala antes de que los policías aparecieran.

Se equivoca.

El sospechoso, en efecto está armado y tiene la astucia de disparar primero. Es una fortuna que falle el tiro a Sherlock, quien apenas luce afectado y retoma la carrera con renovada energía luego de agacharse por seguridad.

John apunta al hombre justo cuando éste lo tiene a él en la mira.

Se queda a un gatillazo de abatir al delincuente, y en lugar de la satisfacción de atrapar al infractor, lo que John recibe es un dolor sordo que se propaga por las terminaciones nerviosas de su brazo. Reconoce este dolor. Es increíblemente familiar y tan horrible como lo fue años en el pasado.

Un disparo en el hombro izquierdo.

Escucha su arma caer.

El suelo debajo de sus pies se vuelve demasiado blando como para sostenerlo y cae de rodillas en el sólido asfalto sosteniendo la herida con su mano derecha. Su visión se desenfoca. El paso del tiempo pierde sentido.

Ve a Sherlock correr más rápido que antes, pero no es para auxiliarlo.

Él corre detrás del delincuente, su aliento visible en la fría noche londinense.

Entonces su ínfima esperanza se rompe. El corazón se le aprieta bajo las costillas y la sensación de mareo y asfixia hace de estar de rodillas una tarea complicada.

Su consuelo es que la decepción no duele tanto como su mimbro herido por la bala.

En un esfuerzo casi ridículo por asimilar los hechos, se ríe de su propia estupidez y maldice a la vida y a la suerte.

Se ríe porque una bala en su hombro es lo que le devuelve la vista.

Maldice porque es la primera reacción que tiene hacia prácticamente todo.

Greg es quien lo ayuda a levantarse y quien grita por una ambulancia al encontrarlo tumbado a mitad de la acera. John le dice que estará bien cuando Greg pregunta la gravedad de la herida, pero éste no se aparta de su lado hasta que están dándole la atención médica adecuada y manda a uno de sus subordinados a hacerse cargo del sospechoso en cuanto se les informa que lo han atrapado a diez bloques de distancia.

—¿En dónde está Sherlock? —inquiere Greg en algún momento mientras el paramédico cose los puntos de sutura y los anestésicos le nublan el pensamiento a John.

—Se encarga de lo importante —responde él mirando el cabello rizado del hombre que pasa aguja e hilo a través de su piel.

—Debería estar aquí —replica Lestrade en tono de exasperación.

—No —dice John a su vez, mente y cuerpo ligeramente separados el uno de la otra.

Responde con cordialidad a la sonrisa que el paramédico le regala. Sus amables ojos cafés alivian un poco de la pena de John. Su pecho se calienta con un sentimiento dulce al estar frente a una persona que comprende su sentido del deber como médico, que arriesgaría su propia vida con tal de salvar la de otros.

—Lo importante es distinto para él.

Greg no comprende lo que John quiere decir.

No vale la pena tratar de hacerle comprender.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso —dice John más tarde. La ambulancia se ha ido hace un par de minutos—. Estoy acostumbrado a que Sherlock sea así. te vendría bien comenzar a aceptarlo. Has estado en esto más que yo, después de todo.

—¿Cómo puede no molestarte?

—No serviría de nada molestarme con él por ser como es —concluye alzándose de hombros y sonriéndole a Greg, quien sabe cómo interpretar ese gesto que se siente completamente fuera de lugar.

John regresa a Baker Street cerca de la medianoche. Sherlock medita sentado en su sofá.

John prepara una taza de té, la pone en la mesa de centro y se va a su habitación sin ser notado.


	2. Tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un aprecio especial por este fanfic.  
> No pienso dejarlo sin terminar; no podría, de hecho, porque ya está acabado.  
> ¡Espero les guste!

James es un nombre dulce que no se acopla a la verdadera naturaleza de Moriarty. Nombre suave e inocente con tintes de dulzura que nadie consideraría malvado o lleno de locura por sí mismo; para John, sin embargo, ‘James’ es sinónimo de muchas palabras. Destrucción. Peligro. Guerra. Supervivencia. _Familiaridad_.

Conociendo al hombre que se hace llamar así, James es un nombre inadecuado al gusto de sus oídos, pero no lo es para Moriarty. Traje a la medida y sonrisa confiada, James lo mira desde el otro extremo de la mesa con un vaso de whiskey en su mano izquierda. Surdo como John y tranquilo como éste no podría estarlo justo ahora.

La sonrisa de Moriarty despide un aire de cordialidad del que John, sabiamente, desconfía desde que hace acto de presencia. James no es inofensivo. No es un hombre al que pueda tomársele por sorpresa con facilidad. Si John tomara el cuchillo que tiene a unos centímetros de su mano e intentara encajarlo en el cuello del otro, sería acribillado al instante por los francotiradores repartidos en los edificios alrededor del restaurante. James lo sentó en ese sitio específico por una cuestión estratégica.

Tiene que recordarse la maldad intrínseca de Moriarty cada vez que los ojos marrones de éste lo examinan. El brillo de sus ojos es suave y amable, una chispa de juvenil vitalidad que le trae a la mente imágenes de un otoño ameno en el sur de Inglaterra. Pero es sólo en apariencia. James disfruta actuando como lo que no es. Su escaneo es lento y es bastante fácil concluir que le causa un placer muy profundo poder leerle el alma a través de detalles escritos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Pero John está acostumbrado a ser un libro abierto.

Acostumbrado a que sus ojos sean un espejo de su esencia como persona.

Además, hace algunas semanas que John ha ido descubriendo cosas de sí mismo que un par de meses en el pasado lo habrían perturbado sobremanera.

Uno de sus descubrimientos es que le gusta ser leído.

Le gusta que James lo desmenuce del modo que Mycroft hacía con la gente a su alrededor. Si es Moriarty no se siente expuesto o vulnerable. No es el ser inferior que creía ser cuando Sherlock se daba cuenta de _todo_ por su modo de caminar o solamente debido a la expresión de sus cejas y un destello nimio de su azul mirada.

—Doctor Watson —el timbre de la voz de James va bajando hasta tornarse ronco al final de las sílabas que pronuncia—, hoy parece menos tenso que de costumbre.

Intentando omitir el veloz palpitar bajo su pecho y ese cosquilleante zumbido en sus sienes, John se toma unos segundos de falsa apreciación antes de empezar a formular su respuesta. Pero es tan difícil serenarse. Este hombre lo arroja fuera del terreno bajo su dominio sólo con un pequeño comentario. Sólo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—El tiempo es de gran ayuda, James —decir su nombre le deja una sensación de ligera asfixia en la base de la garganta. Contrario a lo que podría creerse, John lo disfruta desde lo profundo de sus hambres enfermas. El excitante peligro. Su busca incansable por una guerra en la que participar—. En algún momento debía poder tratarte como a cualquiera.

Los ojos de James se afilan, entrecerrados como rejillas, y una sonrisa torcida aparece en sus labios húmedos por el alcohol. John se remueve en su asiento. Es una expresión no recomendable en el rostro de un psicópata. Aun así, no toma el cuchillo ni alcanza su pistola con una mano.

No lo haría nunca.

Este hombre es su pase de vuelta a Afganistán.

— _Johnny-boy_ —murmura Moriarty erizando la piel de John—, ¿es que soy _cualquiera_ , acaso?

Y aquí es.

Oh. Justo aquí.

El último relamazo de culpa que John jamás sentirá, lo sufre sentado frente a James cuando éste se ríe. No debería gustarle. No debería estar ansioso por escuchar ese sonido el resto de sus días. No obstante, James es la persona por la que Sherlock Holmes tuvo que saltar de la azotea del Hospital San Bartolomé no sin antes llamar a John para darle su dolorosa versión de una carta de suicidio.

James es la persona que calma su cojera psicosomática ahora que Sherlock no está.

Es quien ha desterrado de su mente cualquier pensamiento no fraternal hacia el hombre que el mundo entero cree una farsa luego de la caída.

John está metiéndose en un sitio donde las balas podrían atravesar más que sólo uno de sus hombros de un instante al siguiente. Un pequeño ademán de sus dedos y James lo tendría fusilado antes de dar un paso fuera de su organización. Es darlo todo o dar nada.

Él es un soldado.

No hay cobardía que lo detenga.

Incluso si Moriarty es tan bueno fingiendo como Mycroft Holmes, no le importa. Y no lo hace porque sabe bien que nada de lo que teme va a suceder en un futuro cercano; muy posiblemente, en ninguna versión del futuro. Sabe que Jim —no más ‘Moriarty’ o ‘James’ en la salvedad de su fuero interno— posee algo que los otros dos Hombres de Hielo no.

Emociones.

No sentimientos porque eso sería pedir mucho más de lo merecido, sino esas espontáneas reacciones emocionales que Jim expresa con palabras o acciones, con gritos o susurros, con brutal aspereza o inclemente pasión. Emociones que seducen a John y lo ponen cada vez más cerca de lo que sea que terminará con su vida.

James es la excepción de los Hombres de Hielo.

El más encantadoramente fatal de los tres que existen.

John pierde ante ese hombre con miles de rostros. John _se pierde a sí mismo_ bajo el peso de las enérgicas emociones ajenas. El doctor John Hamish Watson, veterano de guerra, herido en batalla, se siente a la deriva cuando Moriarty aparece. A la deriva y sólo con James al alcance. La única superficie sólida de la cual sostenerse.

—No —acaba diciendo—, no eres cualquiera.

Jim sonríe y John aguarda.

Esta cena es el punto y aparte más significativo de su vida. Cuando se hunda en todo lo que es James, no habrá vuelta atrás. Sin importar su posición de militar. Sin importar su aún latente vínculo con el recuerdo oscurecido de Sherlock y su brillante lápida.

—Maravilloso —le dice Jim ensanchando su sonrisa—. Ahora, Doctor Watson, tiene que hacer una muy importante decisión —se pone de pie mientras habla y abrocha uno de los botones de su saco—. Nuestro querido Gobierno Británico no demorará en darse cuenta de que no ha regresado a su departamento, y si quiere afiliarse conmigo, tendrá que aceptar marcharse de Londres ahora mismo. De no aceptar, no puedo asegurarle su salvedad de las leyes de este hermoso país.

_Gobierno Británico._

Es un mote apropiado para el mayor de los Holmes.

John apenas les dedica un corto pensamiento a las pertenencias que guarda en el diminuto cuarto que llama hogar. Lo que le cuesta un poco dejar atrás son sus medallas de honor y el juego de té regalo de la Señora Hudson antes de mudarse. Y ese montón de porcelana le recuerda las tazas de té que preparó para Sherlock, el cómo las preparaba automáticamente y las dejaba frente al grandioso detective sin ser notado.

—El Gobierno Británico puede joderse con sus leyes.

Jim ríe pareciendo de acuerdo.

—Él y todos los gobiernos en este mundo, John —se mofa.

Un automóvil los espera en la calle.

John mira por la ventana el clima frío y lluvioso sin saber a dónde se dirigen.

Sin saber si podrá regresar.

—Por cierto —murmura James de repente—, detesto el té.

John deja salir una risa, su boca cerrada hasta que corresponde con un:

—Maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún me falta revisar los tres capítulos que siguen, pero lo haré este fin de semana.  
> ¡Gracias por los kudos y los hits!


	3. Ruleta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto, esto es todo lo que ha quedado.  
> Esto es todo lo que sobrevivirá.

Es parecido a una escena sacada de sus sueños.

Prepararle una taza de té a Sherlock Holmes.

El detective. El amado justiciero. El fraude que cayó desde muy alto.

Dos años y un par de meses atrás, John comprobó con sus propias manos que el cuerpo de Sherlock no tenía pulso. Estaba poniéndose frío. Estaba volviendo a la tierra de la que alguna vez se levantó brillando cual diamante.

Pero sí.

Prepara el té como lo hizo tantas veces en el pasado. Utiliza la tetera que su memoria muscular reconoce y toma las hojas de té de una olvidada caja en la alacena junto a la estufa. Huele bien todavía. El polvo es lo único que ha sucedido desde que todo empezó a cambiar.

La sala del apartamento 221B de Baker Street está vacía más allá de la mesa de centro y los dos sillones. John mira alrededor para descubrir más polvo sobre la chimenea y el cristal de la ventana. Luce muy bien. Del modo que un día se lo imaginó estando recostado en la cama de James. Sucio y descuidado. Una mancha especialmente grande de la vida que ya ni siquiera recuerda con total claridad.

Termina de hacer el té y lo sirve en dos tazas que la Señora Hudson debe haber olvidado sacar de ahí. Una película de polvo las cubre y él las quita con agua del grifo. Sus manos trabajan en automático. Empieza a desesperarse.

Y eso está perfecto.

Deja una taza en la mesa frente al otro hombre y recarga su peso en el brazo del sillón que le perteneció. Es incómodo, pero mucho menos que tomar asiento apropiadamente.

Sherlock, sentado en su sofá sin importarle el polvo que se adhiera a su icónico abrigo, mira a John con aquellos ojos de un color casi transparente. Es un suceso poco visto que no esté dentro de su Palacio Mental. Fuera de lo común y, por consiguiente, molesto. Más molesto que esa mirada perspicaz y astuta. De improviso, la memoria de John le dice que eso es normal en Sherlock. Tanto en él como en el otro Hombre de Hielo. La voz dice otras cosas y John simplemente escucha. Distante. Cansado.

_Tan normal_ , piensa tomando un sorbo de la taza que eligió para él. La otra continúa en la mesa de centro. _Tan aburrido_.

Lo que quiere hacer es mantener la boca cerrada, acabar su taza té e irse. Es lo que _planea_ hacer, pero que es mejor que no haga porque aquello que quiere es lo menos inteligente que se le ha ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Suspira.

El sofá cruje.

Toma aire y abre la boca.

—¿Qué hay detrás de tu caída?

Pregunta porque si algo conoce de Sherlock, es lo mucho que le entretiene ser cuestionado. Lo mucho que disfrutó escuchar los susurrados ‘fantástico’ que John estuvo repitiendo a cada rato durante su primer caso juntos. La adulación. El saber que está muy por sobre el promedio en el que John ha estado atrapado toda su vida.

Sherlock quiere levantarse de entre los escombros del pasado de John del mismo modo que se levantó de entre la tierra. Magnífico y reluciente. El pilar sin el que John acabaría volándose la cabeza en una habitación cualquiera.

—Supuse que te interesaría saber cómo lo hice —murmura Sherlock poniendo ambas manos debajo de su mentón. La sombra de una sonrisa le da un aire de alegría a su expresión vacía. Por y para siempre impasible.

Es todo tan falso.

_Tan predecible_.

John debería responder como Sherlock se lo espera.

Debería comportarse como Sherlock se lo espera, pero no puede.

Ya no puede ni quiere ser el John Watson de hace casi tres años.

—Me interesa —asiente, su sonrisa suave, _falsa_ , alzándole sólo la mitad de la boca—, pero no tengo tiempo para escucharte hoy —las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock regresan al lugar adecuado para formar una línea recta. Regresan a donde debería siempre estar—. Se les ocurre a ti y a tu hermano secuestrarme el día que debo tomar un avión. Un par de horas antes de salir al aeropuerto.

Luego de tanto, John _observa_ a Sherlock y su antigua fascinación no lo ataca. El hormigueante y calinoso placer que solía envolverse alrededor de su pecho cuando _miraba_ se ha ido. Ha muerto porque en Sherlock se topa con la misma blanca piel, el mismo oscuro y rizado cabello y la misma prometedora inteligencia…Lo mismo que ya conoce y en lo que ya no tiene interés. Lo que amó y deseó con la fuerza de un alma que ahora yace en las manos — _garras_ — de James.

_Oh, James._

Lo increíble sobre Sherlock Holmes es un simple número. Aquella cifra gris y plana que define su coeficiente intelectual y…

_Dios, tan insulso_.

Sabe la cifra. Está por ahí revoloteando en los bosques de su mente en busca de un árbol seguro para construir su hogar. En el mismo bosque hay un leñador que sólo deja ver su sombra mientras camina entre los troncos arrastrando su más preciada herramienta. Tarde o temprano —generalmente temprano—, esta sombra sin rostro utiliza su mortal hacha para destruir a los invasores. John presiente que en cuanto ponga un pie en el aeropuerto ese conjunto de números habrá hecho la elección de un árbol para habitar, el mismo árbol que el leñador se encontrará buscando por considerarlo infestado de seres indeseables.

—¿A dónde tienes que ir, John?

La seriedad de Sherlock no vacila. Nunca lo hace y, aun así, John se percata de los cambios en el otro. Adiós brillo de falsa alegría. Adiós su entusiasmo por tener a John de regreso en sus dominios; siendo un objeto tan atesorado como esa mesa de centro en la que la taza de té se enfría o la pared a la derecha que fue dañada con disparos durante una semana sin “misterios” interesantes que resolver.

La soberbia de la que vive se enciende un segundo y se apaga con el fortuito rechazo. John continúa observando y en el centro de su pecho un viejo sentir sugiere levantarse. No lo tiene permitido, y como no está permitido, no lo hará.

—Estaré ocupado un par de semanas. Voy a asistir a conferencias médicas en el extranjero.

—Estás ejerciendo.

—Sí. Trabajé en Barts antes de salir del país. Pienso volver alguna vez.

Pone todo lejos de un hecho.

¿Por qué querría volver a vivir en Londres si Sherlock ha regresado de la muerte? Sería un movimiento iluso para la salvedad de James. Una amenaza potencial que podría costarles muy caro.

No.

Londres ya no es apto para tener una casa de seguridad.

John termina el contenido de su taza de té y abandona ésta en la mesa de centro, donde su compañera espera a ser vaciada; lo que nunca sucederá si John ve las cosas bien en este momento. Mientras se coloca el abrigo —helado, sombrío clima de Londres que tanto había extrañado sin darse cuenta—, memorias de años pasados se acumulan en un borde de su mente que prefiere no contemplar.

Lo que menos desea en construir grandes reflexiones acerca de un tema que perdió su precioso significado hace bastante tiempo.

—Hasta luego, Sherlock —extiende su mano apelando a los modales de los Holmes que Mycroft se asegura siempre de mantener. Sherlock corresponde al ademán de despedida con una nota de extrañeza bailando en su ceño—. Me contarás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Pero John no siente la excitación de la espera extendiéndose por su cuerpo al pedirle que agregue tantos detalles como pueda de su grandiosa estrategia.

Ha salido por la puerta cuando Sherlock hace una pregunta atrayente. Para ser francos, es una de las pocas cosas de las que John consideró posible escuchar algo.

—¿Qué ha cambiado en ti, John?

La naturaleza burlona de James aparece en su rostro y se retira cuando da la vuelta sobre sus talones y encara a Holmes.

_Holmes_.

El abrigo que viste Sherlock es largo y presuntuoso.

John suspira en silencio.

—Es sencillo —dice—. No mataría por ti de nuevo, viejo amigo.

Llega al aeropuerto sin haber recibido una respuesta de Holmes, pero sí una de Jim.

Un simple mensaje de texto que le devuelve luz a su mundo.

_“¿Conferencias médicas, Johnny-boy? Obtuso y correcto. Tigre estará esperándote en donde hemos acordado. Mantente alerta. Recuerda que nada es menos sospechoso que un soldado defendiendo civiles.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Pensé que esto sería más rápido de actualizar, pero la escuela me ha tomado por sorpresa.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Actualizaré día tras día si el proceso de edición va bien.  
> ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
